Ill always be there for you
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: It s strange how hate can bring to opposite people together. Find out what I mean in this story


_I'll always be there for you_

_It's Friday night. Tenten and Itachi were going to go to this new club that just opened up._

_Ready babe said Itachi_

_I'll be down in a sec said Tenten_

_Come on I want to be there on time said Itachi_

_Give me a sec, I'm putting on my clothes now said Tenten_

_Tenten turned off the light to her bedroom and ran downstairs. She was dressed in a black dress with heels to match._

_How do I look said Tenten_

_You look wow said Itachi_

_The two left Tentens home and began to go the new club. When they arrived Itachi and Tenten saw some of their friends._

_Hey Ino Tenten shouted_

_Oh Hey Tenten Ino shouted back_

_Hey, Sasuke you look fashionably sharp tonight as usual said Tenten _

_Hey keep your eyes on your boyfriend bitch said Ino_

_O.. Please you think I like Saskue said Tenten laughing._

_O…What's that suppose to mean said Ino_

_I dont like juveniles, besides I got his brother so don't waste your time said Tenten._

_O… WELL BRING IT ON BITCH, I VE BEEN WAITING TO KICK YOUR ASS said Ino._

_O… it was just a joke said Tenten._

_Tenten and Itachi went inside._

_WOW, Itachi this place is awesome said Tenten._

_That's not the only surprise said Itachi. I got all of our friends in the V.I.P section in the club._

_You did what said Tenten_

_Yep, I know the guy that owns this club said Itachi._

_O… Itachi I love you said Tenten._

_I love you too said Itachi._

_Itachi lead everyone to the V.I.P section of the club._

_Itachi and Tenten were dancing until Tenten left to powder her nose. As she entered the lady's room she heard muffled crying. When she opened the door all the way she saw Temari in the mirror trying to commit suicide. Tenten ran over to Temari and grabbed the razor blade._

_Temari WHAT THE FUCK shouted Tenten_

_Im a hopeless wreck said Temari crying_

_Temari look at me what happened said Tenten trying to calm Temari down._

_It's all Lee's fault said Temari. I thought that he loved me but he left me for that bitch Sakura._

_What said Tenten. That is just wrong. Tell you what you can stay with me tonight okay. That will take your mind off of things._

_Okay, and thank you Tenten said Temari._

_We will meet at your place okay said Tenten_

_Okay said Temari_

_Now come have some fun with all of us, Itachi wouldn't mind._

_Tenten lead Temari out of the bathroom and to the V.I.P section where all the others were._

_Hey, Itachi can Temari join us said Tenten_

_Sure why not said Itachi._

_Thanks Itachi said Temari._

_Tenten brought Temari over to the bar and ordered them a Malibu and pineapple juice._

_This is my favorite drink hope you like it said Tenten._

_mmmm.. It is delicious said Temari._

_As Tenten and Temari sat and knocked back some shots, Temari felt a stronger connection to Tenten._

_Hey Tenten thanks again for showing me good time tonight said Temari_

_No problem said Tenten._

_It was 10:30, most of the guys went home. Tenten and Itachi stayed behind to clean._

_Hey Itachi I'm not coming home tonight okay said Tenten_

_Why not said Itachi_

_I'm going to spend the night at Temari's said Tenten._

_As you wish, here's some money said Itachi._

_Thank you Itachi, your so sweet said Tenten_

_You ready Temari said Tenten_

_Yea, sure said Temari_

_Tenten and Temari stopped at a grocery store to pick up some snacks and other junk foods. They paid for the groceries and went on their way. While in the car Tenten was asking questions about how Temari felt._

_Temari did you really love Lee so much that you would kill yourself over him._

_Yea, or at least I thought I did said Temari._

_The two arrived at Temaris home. Temari unlocked the door and turned on the light._

_Wow Temari what a nice place you have here said Tenten_

_I like to keep a clean house said Temari_

_So what do you want to do first said Tenten._

_I would like to take a shower said Temari_

_Okay, you can do that and I'll set up down here said Tenten._

_Okay said Temari._

_Temari went up stairs to take a shower. Tenten laid out all the snack and moves that Temari had already. She then went upstairs to check on Temari. As Tenten went to open the door she heard a strong noise. It was Temari. She was talking to herself._

_Why do I go for the type with hard abs and a good smile Temari said . All they do is break my heart._

_Tenten closed the door to let Temari have a minute to get her head straight. Not long after Temari came out of the shower._

_Hey there toke you long enough said Tenten_

_o… Sorry said Temari_

_Okay what do you want to do first said Tenten._

_What ever you want to do said Temari._

_Okay let's watch Harold & Kumar go to White Castle said Tenten_

_Sure said Temari._

_The girls sat and watched the movie. They shared a couple of laughs. It was 12:00 midnight. Temari was going to go to bed._

_Tenten I'll see you in the morning said Temari._

_Okay see you said Tenten._

_Temari went upstairs. She opened her bedroom door. She sat on the bed. She felt like she couldn't sleep. Although she had fun with Tenten all Temari could think about her and Lee._

_Tenten picked up downstairs and she went to the bathroom. When she came out she pasted by Temaris bedroom door to she if she was sleep. She noticed that she wasn't. Tenten opened the door and went to her. When she got closer to Temari, Tenten felt so sorry for her. She noticed that Temari had cried so much that her eyes were blood shot red._

_Tenten is that you said Temari_

_Yes it's me said Tenten._

_Im sorry I dragged you in to all this said Temari._

_It's okay, really said Tenten._

_Feeling so sorry for Temari, Tenten got into bed with her. She scooted closer to Temari and wrapped her arms around her._

_Shh…. It's okay Ill always be here for you stop crying Tenten whispered softly in Temaris ear._

_Temari stopped crying._

_Tenten Thank you said Temari._

_Its okay you can go to sleep now said Tenten._

_Temari nuzzled her head next to Tentens chest and drifted off in to sleep._

_Why Aren't Men Satisfied with Just One Girl._

_It was 9:00am. Tenten got up and started to make breakfast. She hoped that making Temari a good breakfast, this would make her day a whole lot better. Temari was still in her room sleeping. Deep in her dream Temari was having a dream about her and Tenten._

_O…. Tenten, that feels so good Temari said in her sleep._

_Temari began to tease herself. She rubbed her breast with her right hand and gently ran the pads of her finger tips across her midsection. The deeper Temari dreamed about her and Tenten the more aroused she became. The escaladed to the point were Temari began to finger herself. She slid one finger at a time until she felt full. As she went deeper the more orgasmic she became. Temari toke her fingers out and sucked all of the moister off._

_mmmm. I taste good said Temari._

_In that moment before she reached climax Temari awoke out of her deep sleep._

_What was I just doing just now said Temari. I couldn't have been doing what I think I was doing._

_Temari was scared of the idea but then, she crossed her mind._

_That's wrong, but it felt so good said Temari. But if it feels good then how can it be wrong._

_Temari got out of bed to see where Tenten had gone. To her surprise, Temari saw Tenten in her kitchen making her breakfast. Temari walked downstairs to see what Tenten had made her._

_mmm….Tenten what are you making, it smells delicious asked Temari._

_Just a little something to get your day on the right track said Tenten._

_O… you didn't have to do that said Temari._

_O… but I wanted to, beside I can leave here with saying goodbye said Tenten._

_Okay, I hope to spend more time with you said Temari._

_Okay, bye said Tenten._

_Tenten left out the front door waving goodbye to Temari. She got in the car and drove home waiting to go see her man._

_Ahh, now that, that is over, its time for me and Itachi to have a moment to ourselves Tenten said._

_Tenten arrived at the house. She pulled up in the drive-way and got out the car. As she went to open the door she thought that she would surprise Itachi. She opened the door, she noticed that the lights were still off. Tenten thought that Itachi would still be sleep, but was unaware of what was about to happen. She walked to the upstairs bedroom. As she walked, Tenten felt a strange sensation loom over her. She opened the door, what she saw brought her to tears. There Itachi was with Ino on his chest. Tenten was filled with so much rage that her chakra began to leak out._

_ITACHI UCHIHA WHAY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME Tenten said furiously._

_Shut up Tenten Ino shouted._

_Stay the fuck out of this bitch I'll deal with your ass later Tenten said clutching her fist tightly._

_It is simple fact Tenten, I don't want you any more Itachi said_

_Your right Tenten, Saskue's brother is so much better in so many ways Ino said._

_You need to pack your things and get lost from my sight Itachi said very coldly._

_HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Didn't he just say he say he didn't want you any more Ino added._

_Tenten was so raged that she went to attack the newly formed couple. She couldn't control herself all she wanted to do was make Itachi and Ino suffer. In that moment in a quick flash Itachi landed a brutal punch on Tenten, that almost broke her jaw. Then Ino got out of the bed and began to pound Tenten's face in. Blow after blow Ino brutally beat Tenten with each strike more violent than the last. Tenten felt her conciseness sliping away from her. Ino still raining blows on her Tenten couldn't believe that Itachi could be this cold hearted. With one final blow to the face Tenten blacked out. In her darkend mind Tenten was running toward a light that she couldn't reach. When the light stopped moving forward she felt like she was going to make it. When she reached the light so felt a warm sensation touching her. Tenten heard a voice calling out to her._

_Tenten you have to wake up the voice said._

_Just then a white flash robbed Tenten of her sight for a split second. When she came too Tenten saw Temari on top of her crying._

_W….. Where am I Tenten said confused._

_At my house Temari said half crying._

_Why are you crying Tenten said._

_I thought that I was going to lose you Temari said._

_Lose me, What are you talking about Tenten said._

_Did they beat up that bad Temari said._

_Then Temari remembered what had happened to her. She tried to hold it in but was filled with so much emotions that she burst into tears. Seeing her cry, Temari wrapped her arms around Tenten. Tenten stop crying to look at Temari. Temari got closer and closer to Tenten._

_Temari thank…. Tenten was cut off. Temari had kissed Tenten. Tenten was in shock. She couldn't say any thing._

_Let's Make Love_

_Temari what are doing said Tenten._

_Tenten that night you came to comfort me I felt so over powered by your love. It was intoxicating, I wanted more. When you left me I felt so alone I didn't know what to do Temari said._

_What…. Tenten was cut off again by Temari. This time Temari planted a long kiss on Tenten. Tenten wanted to stop but she didn't , this wasn't any ordinary kiss. This kiss was filled with so much passion. Temari lips were so soft. Tenten was seduced by Temari's kiss. Tenten tried to make Temari deepen the kiss but it failed. Temari then began to kiss on Tenten's neck causing her to slowly release breathes of hot orgasmic air into the cold room._

_O…Temari that feels so good Tenten said in half moan._

_Tenten I want to please you Temari said._

_Temari then explored Tenten's body it her hands. She ran her hands on every part of Tenten's body. First rubbing her breast and then making her way to Tenten's womanhood. Tenten began to get wet. She wanted more._

_Don't hold back Temari Tenten said._

_Okay, I wont said Temari._

_Temari then began to take Tenten's top off. She then starred at Tenten's beautiful bust._

_You have them if you want Tenten said._

_Temari then undid Tenten's bra with one hand. She pinched Tenten's hard perky nipples. This made Tenten jerk her head back from the tingling sensation that shot up her spine. Temari then passed her tongue across Tenten's tightly sculpted midsection. Temari earned a light moan from Tenten._

_Temari I want you to be my first, my last, and my everything said Tenten._

_Yes, Tenten Temari said with joy in her eyes._

_Temari take me now Tenten said. _

_With the okay, Temari swiftly removed Tenten's pants exposing her moist mound to the open air. Temari mess around for a bit then got back to the matter at hand. She quickly removed Tenten's panties reveling Tenten's crown jewel to her. She passed a light touch across Tenten's pussy lips._

_Temari don't make me wait any longer Tenten said in half moan._

_Yes Tenten I wont said Temari._

_Temari then got close to Tenten's opening. S he blew a cold breath of wind into her lover. Tenten felt her legs begin to tighten up. Then Temari placed her skilled tongue on the tip of Tenten's clit. Temari then began to devour her lover. Tenten grabbed Temari's head and pulled her pussy closer to Temari's face. Temari then made her tongue penetrate her lover. Tenten was overloaded with bliss. She loved the fiery sensation that burned her every fiber of her being._

_O…….Temari don't stop please Tenten said in complete moan this time._

_Temari then began inserting her fingers one at a time inside Tenten. Temari's hand was dripping wet with her lovers moister. She then put her fingers into her own mouth._

_Mmm…… Tenten you taste so good Temari said not missing a drop._

_She then pasted on her fingers to Tenten. Tenten stuck Temaris fingers into her mouth in an attempt to taste herself and to taste the inside of Temari's mouth._

_I think your mouth tastes better Tenten said with Temaris fingers still in her mouth._

_O really Temari said._

_She went up Tenten body. She then went to kiss Tenten. The two entwined their tongues exchanging saliva. Temari then went back down. She inserted her tongue back in. She licked every crevice inside Tenten's moist cave. Not before long Temari reached Tenten's guard._

_Break it my love Tenten said._

_With one quick thrust, Temari broke Tenten's barrier. Tenten let out a loud cry that filled the room with hot orgasmic air, her sweet juices filled Temari's mouth. Temari made it her duty to not miss a drop._

_Now it is your turn Tenten said._

_She then rolled over on top of Temari. She planted kisses on Temari's neck. Temari felt the same sensation over take her like in her dream. Tenten then began to raise up Temari's shirt. Tenten rubbed Temaris full sized breast._

_Temari I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel Tenten said._

_Then take me said Temari._

_Tenten then toke off Temari's bra. She began to suck on Temari's delicate nipples. Temari released long moaning breathes of air. Tenten then used her tongue to create small circles of saliva on Temari's breasts. Temari couldn't stand it any longer, her body begged to be taken, but she didn't want to rush her lover. Tenten moved down to Temaris abs. She circled her abs then placed kisses on them. Tenten moved down some more and reached Temari's belt buckle. She undid Temari's belt sand toke off her pants. Tenten then played with Temari's pussy for a while. Then she toke off Temaris panties. Tenten starred at Temari's tight jewel._

_O….Temari you have a very cute pussy said Tenten._

_Thank you said Temari._

_Tenten licked the outer rim of Temari's pussy. Temari moaned in pure bliss. Tenten then sucked on Temari's clit. Temari's legs began to collapse._

_Try to hold them open Tenten said._

_O…O Okay Tenten. Ahh Temari moaned._

_Mmm… You taste like sweet honey said Tenten._

_Tenten circled her tongue around Teari's clit. Temari moans became louder and louder with each passing moment._

_O….ahh o… TENTEN Temari screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Tenten then began to finger Temari. Each time she entered in-and-out of her lover her hand came back wetter and wetter. Tenten then forced her fingers into Temaris mouth._

_Have a taste of yourself Tenten said._

_Mmm….. Your right, it does taste like sweet honey said Temari._

_Temari began to moan louder and louder. She that she was about to cum. She felt that tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach._

_O.. Tenten I'm about to CUM!! Temari said._

_Let it leak all over me said Tenten._

_With one final stroke Temari squirted all on Tentens hand. The two then got back to eye level. They wrapped around each others legs so that bodies were touching._

_O..Tenten I love you said Temari._

_I love you to said Tenten._

_With saying that drifted into sleep nuzzled next to each other._


End file.
